Savagery
by Buttermoo
Summary: New blood enters Yuuei Academy. One wonders what his addition to class 1-A would spark, and how he would fit in the class. "I am Joran Kizunami, and this is my new hero academy." (O.C. If you no like , no read please!) [O.C. x Tsuyu, coz dammit she's adorable].
**Hello fellow fanfictioners and fanfictionees (I don't know what that meant). This is my first O.C. fanfiction and first time writing on BNHA fanfiction, so I might be a tad bit bad. Forgive any mistakes that you might come across, and pray that I do not make them again. Without further ado, here we go! (By the way the O.C's name is Joran Kizunami and pronounced as: Yor-An Ki-Zu-Nami)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome manga, nor the characters, except Joran of course.**

 **This story is written before the school trip to the forest, in which they have to train their quirks and stuff. It will also follow towards somewhere in the story.**

* * *

By any means, Joran does not hate school. But hearing the first bell of the day of the first time in this school quickly reminded him of how irritating it is to deal with school: The Bells. He could already feel the annoying vein popping in his forehead at the vision of him tolerating lessons, annoying classmates, and stupid homeworks. This shouldn't be a problem for the 16 year old, as he was already at the top of physical form, academically decent (yet still failing, god knows why), and an annoying neighbor at his home which he grew used to. But no, he just wanted to get pissed at such annoyances.

Walking through the school hall, he took a good slow walk to digest his surroundings, passing off any remark he has to the school building design in mild amusement. It was already common sense that he was going to be late, but he just couldn't find the care in his heart, nor his mind and continued with his walk. _Hmm, not bad, not bad at all._ He nodded to himself rather gratefully. The school was already significantly better than the hellhole he had for his last school. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all_. The halls were nearly devoid of life, thanks to lessons. Only a few glimpses of teachers walking to their rooms was all that happened. Slumping his dufflebag over his shoulder, he proceeded to his classroom 1-A. He mildly wondered what his classroom would be like before arriving at his destination. _So far, nothing too out of the ordinary in here_ , he thought. Standing in front of the door, he lightly inhaled air, force of habit, and proceeded to open the door.

"Ah, mister Kizunami was it? Come on in and introduce yourself." A man with messy long hair, wearing a scarf under his unappealing beard and mustache, greeted him rather lethargically.

The class of 1-A quickly turned their heads to the newcomer, all at the same time. Joran gave a quick scan inside the room for a fraction of a second before heading towards in. Taking a closer look at the classroom beside the teacher's desk, he could already tell the colorful annoyances he'd have.

"Uh. I'm Joran Kizunami, a transfer student from Shi No Tochi High academy. 16 years old. Nice To meet you." His greeting was simple, yet had a confident edge to it. A few murmurs could already be heard in the class room.

"Shi No Tochi High? You mean that school of gangsters and evil-doers?." A purple-skin student inquired. As for why? As if Joran could simply give a shit at what her thoughts were. The few murmurs quickly turned to discussions.

"Quiet down you brats. Lessons' not over." The teacher yelled with a tired yet irritated sigh.

"This guy's a gangster? He doesn't even look like a killer, yet alone chicken shit. I could beat his ass fucking senseless no sweat!" A kid with blonde spiky hair suddenly boasted from the room. Joran felt 3 veins popping at his forehead at the 'decency' this kid showed him. A small twitch in the eye and another popping vein later, another voice is heard across the room.

"Cut it out fag gaynade. We don't even know his skills. For all we know he could kick YOUR ass no sweat."

"You say something, shit stain?"

Joran already felt 6 veins popping out from his forehead as the teacher yelled at the class to quiet down. Sighing, he proceeded to walk to the back of the classroom, where a lone seat was situated right behind a girl with big eyes, beside another brunette-headed looking girl. As he passed the two girls, he could feel a shiver of fear erupting from the brunette. _I'm not a hoodlum dammit_. Plopping down to his seat, he immediately took out his books, and lessons progressed through the day. Occasionally he could feel glares from that blonde kid. Halfway through the lessons, he had to go to the restroom. Minutes later, Shouta was called out for a short moment. The class took this time to discuss about Joran.

"I'm pretty sure he's a wussy. He doesn't look tough to me." Bakugou confidently boasted.

"Let's all not jump to conclusions, we'll see tomorrow at hero practice." Midoriya chided in, hoping that the class wouldn't spread rumors about the new kid.

"He sorta looks weird though. He kinda looks like those rock stars from the past. Ya' Know, like the ones with leather jackets, long hair, and the gruff and rough attitude." Tsuyu joined in.

"Seems to me like he's a pretty confident guy, from his greeting. Pretty manly to me." Eijirou cheekily added.

"I think we should all just wait tomorrow, if you're really that curious. Like Midoriya said, we should not jump conclusions of him being a weakling, futhermore he is our teammate!" Iida reminded the class.

"Would you brats shut up for once, I can hear you outside." Shouta got back to the classroom after his talk with another teacher.

"You said that he looks normal yesterday, no way a wussy like that looks normal" Bakugou boasted again.

Shouta face palmed his self at the class' curiosity. _Like you'd all know what's normal._ With a sigh, he directed the conversation back to the lessons, where Joran came in and continued to listen. Miraculously, he managed to stay attentive and made it through. Another bell rang, and the students scrambled outside the classroom and on to the cafeteria. Joran took a moment to absorb his classroom, before standing up and joining them as well. As he crossed the doorway, the teacher spoke up.

"Mister Kizunami, I hope you didn't take anything Bakugou said too seriously. He's just a hotheaded kid." _Bakugou huh_.

"Don't worry teach, I've heard worse." He said nonchantly, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

Joran didn't bother to buy any food, as he already packed his own and proceeded to walk outside the cafeteria to take a walk around the campus before heading back inside. He didn't notice a blonde headed kid walking right towards his direction with a pissed face, as he was digging through his dufflebag. The two were roughly bumped by each other's shoulder contact.

"Watch it Fabio!" Bakugou yelled as he attempted to push Joran away with is right arm, only to be pushed back twice as hard before he can touch him. As he fell to the ground butt-first, Joran wondered the nickname Fabio. A crowd of students were gathering around the two. Oohs and Aahs could be heard, while Joran remained silent with a poker face.

 _What the fuck! He just pushed me by pushing my hands. What the fuck!?_ "You're dead you fucking long-haired freak!" Bakugou yelled as got up, ready to explode this fucker to pieces. Right before he's able to do so, a four-eyed man stopped him in his tracks.

"Bakugou, I believe it's not right to start a school fight. So I hereby order you as your class president to stand down!"

"Like hell I'd let fuck face get away with this! Why don't you fuck off!" The crowd got more and more bigger as Bakugou yelled at Iida. Using the undivided attention he was giving four-eyes, Joran took this opportunity to slip away from the crowd, and out to the gardens. _Goddamn, first day already and there's trouble makers_. Tucking in his hands in his pockets and a relieved sigh, he quickly walked away from the scene to the outside of the school. On his way, he could here incessant cursed yells towards him, and hurriedly ran outside of the school to a pond. He found a bush hid himself behind it, holding his breath and stopping any movement.

...Meanwhile...

"Did you see that? He just pushed him off by pushing his hands away! That's like, really strong!" Hagakure said in astonishment.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't using a quirk. I mean he just shoved him away like it was the same thing as breathing." Momo added in.

"He didn't even give him time to react. I saw him move in quickly to shove him, like he knew his movements." Midoriya gave his thoughts as well.

"We'll just really see tomorrow at hero practice. Hopefully Bakugou doesn't go too apeshit. Speaking of which, where'd he go off to? Iida followed him as well."

The class of 1-A shrugged as they continued their discussion at lunch.

* * *

"Fuck! Where is he?" He could hear his other profanities as he walked away. Releasing his breath, he murmured," His vocabulary is as limited as his sense of intelligence." Sighing once, he got up to continue his walk around the school, before he heard a soft giggle and some rustling at the bushes. Raising a brow at the bush, he got up and stepped back a few steps away from it before calling out to the random guy, or girl more precisely, at the high pitch of the voice. Suddenly the girl with huge eyes from before emerged on top of the bushes, with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry, that was quite a funny remark there. I believe we haven't met. I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsuyu though." Tsuyu extends her hands for a handshake. He raised his brow at her, curious as to why she was at the bushes. Taking a closer look at her, he remarks to himself that she has a unique look. The layer of hair right in between her eyes, the missing nose, and her unique-looking lips, he couldn't help himself but lean closer to inspect more details. He couldn't see her feet as they were covered by the bushes, but he could see that she had a definite feminine figure. Her rather unique looking head further accentuated the rather... _cute_... stature of her body.

"Uhm...what are you doing?" Tsuyu, with her hand still in the air, gave him a questioning look with a ghost of a blush on her face. Which couldn't be helped. She had checked him out after greeting him. He had long, shaggy, long khaki-colored hair that reached just below his shoulders. It looked well kept enough. He had a rather bulky yet lean physique. His uniform could **not** hide that fact. And boy, she could not help but stare at his face. His face was rid of any freckle, or pimple. He had unknowing, mysterious green eyes, which mystified her to no end, which was weird, as this is her first time looking at them. He had a plump nose, which accentuated his sharp chin for some reason.

 _Her voice has that confident uncertainty to it, weird in a way, which I don't mind at all._ He thought for a moment before shaking his head and finally speaking up.

"Sorry, I was just curious as to why you were uh, in the bushes." _Yea right,_ a part of his conscious smugly told him. Shrugging off the thought, he greeted her back. "Tsuyu right? I'm Joran, I believe you're that girl sitting beside the scared-shitless brunette." He shook her hand, noting the sort-of slimy yet warm feeling on his hands, and couldn't help but feel some sort of spark at the touch. "Yeah, her name's Uraraka. I think she get scared of you, thinking that you're a murderer or something." They locked eyes as she spoke. It was a rather comfortable feeling for both ends, but new for Tsuyu, and overwhelmingly pleasing to Joran. "Well, I won't say anything about _that_. But I supposed one does get scared over the fact that I come from Shi No Tochi high. By the way, what's the deal with that Bakugou kid?"

"He's a hotheaded arrogant jerk. But he's a good man, er, sort of." Their eye locking broke off as Tsuyu contemplated, in which Joran felt a _tiny_ pang of disappointment somewhere deep in his chest. "A hothead huh. Well thanks for the heads-up anyway. Any reason why you were in the pond bushes?" Joran looked at her with a genuinely curious look. Tsuyu lifted her feet to show him, and he quickly nodded in understanding

"Ah! You're a frog mutant of some sort?"She nodded. "Cool." He looked at her one more time before thanking her again. He was about to leave after his thanks, but he couldn't stop the next words out of his mouth.

"Erm...if you could, would you help me know the classroom better? Like who's who and what's what. You sound like you know the class quite well, and I'd like to get used to the new environment better." _Really? Is that your excuse?_ , his conscious added cheekily again, which he shook away in a rather irritated manner. He finished with a gentle smile that she didn't know he possessed. Hell,he didn't even know he could do that. She nodded and smiled sweetly before she could think of thinking of a decision. _Well, I don't think he's that bad of a person..._

"Great! I'll see you in class then." He turned around and waved at her and disappeared into the school, knowing that Bakugou is searching for him, and mentally slapped himself for being impulsive about going back inside the school. What she didn't see was that he was burning with a red face. _Ahh dammit, she kinda looked cute there. Just kinda!_ He had a _seemingly_ uncomfortable look on his face, adding in that his days of hard-work and struggle from his past just released his 'caged' hormones for a female that he just met.

 _Maybe school won't be as annoying as I thought it would be_.

* * *

"Dammit! That fucking kid better watch himself tomorrow at hero practice." Bakugou angrily seethed at the counselor's room."Watch your tongue, Bakugou!" Iida smacked him on the head with a school book as he patiently waited for a teacher to educate him on student behavior within the school premises.

What would await young Joran for tomorrow?

* * *

 **I know that it's bland at the first chapter. But It'll get better once the story moves.**


End file.
